1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shaping cutter for cutting into pieces elongated edible dough whose cross section is round, square, triangular or of any other shape, extruded from an apparatus for producing edible dough for confectionery or other foodstuff, particularly to such a shaping cutter which is capable of cutting elongated edible dough into pieces of funny shapes.
2. Description of Related Art
When cutting elongated edible dough for confectionery or other foodstuff into pieces, a high-speed rotary blade is used to cut such elongated edible dough into pieces immediately after they are extruded from an extruder, or a "guillotine"-like cutter is used to cut such elongated edible dough into pieces after being dried and somewhat hardened.
The high-speed rotary blade is difficult to cut elongated edible dough into pieces of exact length. The "guillotine"-like cutter has the same difficulty as the high-speed rotary blade, and still disadvantageously it can provide no clear-cut pieces, and is liable to increase rejected or broken pieces.
A spherical cutter is widely used in cutting and shaping candies, but it is not appropriate for cutting and shaping snack confectionery dough such as extruded from the extruder; it cannot provide such dough pieces of same shape and size continuously.